indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kajia Septie Salix
Character Devastation of Indines was launched through a Kickstarter campaign. If funding reached certain stretch goals, new characters were added to the game. Initially, six characters were added - Kaitlyn, Mikhail, Gaspar, Ottavia, Pendros and Gerard. Three further characters and one boss were added, to be created by specific backers of the kickstarter campaign. - Iaxus the Shattered, Endrbyt and Kajia. ''Quotes: ''Whatever your motives for fighting, we're all a part of this world, and we must all stand together against what comes to destroy it. Everything is at stake-your land, your glory, your freedom, and your lives. Who will stand with me and fight back against Devestation? Story Husks are undead dryads –those who choose to outlive the ancient trees that give them life. The existence of a husk is a cursed one–they are seen as harbingers of disease, death, and famine across the land. Shunned by society and the world, many of the husks in Indines have banded together to form cults in the service of the Great Disasters–creatures born of calamity and destruction. In the first Centennial Wars, these cults came to the aid of the Southern Empire in their march north, and prepared a great curse to spoil the forests of Jeffreys , the central nation of Indines. Kajia, an accomplished druidess, stood with her own life tree in the way of this curse, taking the brunt of its dark power upon herself. The force of the curse blasted her life tree, and became infused permanently into her body, turning her into a husk as well. Kajia determined to fight the husk cults as long as her new half-life would allow, and aided the side of her nation from the shadows. Even to this day, there are rumors of a dark spirit of the forest that aids travelers and defends the forest from those who would harm it. Kajia has seen the coming of Havoc and been called to join the husks who serve it in her dreams. Now her task of stopping them has become ever-more urgent. Personality: ''' '''Personal Possessions: Likes: Dislikes: Appearance Powers & Abilities Relationships * Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *In combat, Kajia is a pressure-grappler who commands swarms of insects to fight. Whenever opponents move adjacent to her, she places insects into their discard piles. These insects cycle around, eventually doing damage. While they cycle through the discard, however, they give Kajia increased advantage against the opponent. Strikers Pixel Tactics Gallery Promokajia.jpg|Avatar for Kajia Christmas 2013 Promo on BattleCon Online fee8e835dfc2b14331734ba9aafff96a_large.jpg|Kajia´s Final Art tumblr_mxm8tdXNaP1sam1deo1_500.png|Kajia Christmas 2013 Promo PromoChristmasCard-465x600.jpg|Kajia Promo Booster Pack BattleCon Character Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional Cards and Tokens *5 Insect Counters (but supply should be considered unlimited, and was originally intended to be 7 physical counters) Unofficial ''''Rule FAQs *Kajia does not give insect counters on Pulses: pulsing rearranges the standups, and is not a movement effect . *Kajia was intended to have 7 Insect counters, put two were misprinted as Cesar's Threat counters, so only 5 were printed. Insect Counters are unlimited by the rules, but you are unlikely to need more than 4 in normal play. *Q: Does Kajia's (Alternate) Unique Ability has a limited amount of Insect Counters to give out? ::A: No. Both regular and Alternate Unique Ability can give out an infinite amount of Insect Counters. (Official FAQ) *Q: What happens if Kajia gives Insect Counters to an opponent who uses a Finisher? ::A: When the Finisher is removed from the game, the Insect Counters go into the opponent’s discard pile 1. (link) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Videos BattleGUIDES Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Characters Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Jefferian